The One Hiding in the Shadows
by BadgerLALA
Summary: Phantom of the opera themed story. 'John starts as the new opera doctor. He hears stories about a phantom that lives at the opera. One day he finds himself beneath the opera and soon face to face with the phantom himself…' S/J
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my The Phantom of the Opera themed Sherlock story. Never written anything like this :) Also it's my first time I write a slash. I hope you like it Please subscribe and review :)**

* * *

><p>John Watson had just got home from his military service in Afghanistan. He had run short of money so he really needed a job. Luckily the London Royal Opera had accepted his application to the post as the new opera doctor. Even if he was over qualified for the job it was better than nothing, after all he needed the money. John entered the grand hall where they were rehearsing for the evening's performance was taking place, on his way in John had notice the posters for the opera 'Hannibal'. He looked amazed around in the hall while he walked towards the stage, all the red seats and golden balconies was just stunning.<p>

"Hello you there, people from the public aren't allowed in here during rehearses" John woken from his amazement about the building and found a woman from the stage shouting at him. The woman was wearing a beautiful costume in red, gold and blue, the most beautiful on the stage. She looked like she was the prima donna of the opera.

"I'm sorry I'm…" but he didn't have time to finish when the women interrupted him.

"Please leave I don't want to sing for free." she said distinguished to him. Everyone on stage looked on John, the ballet dancers, sings, some of the staff and even the orchestra gave him a quick look before returning to their sheet music.

"May I help you?" A man with silver grey hair said from the side of the stage.

"I guess. I'm John Watson and I am the new opera doctor"

"Oh I see. It's nice to meet you Dr Watson. I am Monsieur Lestrade and this is my colleague Monsieur Mycroft. We are the managers here at the opera" Monsieur Mycroft, who stood next to Lestrade nodded as a small greeting towards John. In that moment someone cleared its voice, it was the woman that had shouted to John before.

"Oh and this is our leading star Carlotta Donovan" Lestrade said to John.

"It very nice to meet you Dr Watson. I'm so sorry for being rude before." Carlotta said and smiled to John.

"She is our beloved star" Lestrade said. Suddenly a backdrop collapsed without a warning and fall down on the stage.

"Seems the opera ghost doesn't agree on that" one of the ballet girls said.

"Shhh Sarah…" one of the other girls said and elbowed her.

"Sorry who?" John asked the first ballet girl.

"The opera ghost. Stuff like that happens regular here. You will get used to it" Sarah answered.

"There's no such thing as an opera ghost" Carlotta snapped to her.

"There is!" Sarah almost shouted frustrated.

"Sarah, why don't you show Dr Watson to his new office?" Monsieur Mycroft said to the ballet girl. Sarah nodded to Mycroft and got down from the stage.

"This way Dr Watson" she said to John and he followed her.

"So what's this story about the opera ghost" John asked Sarah when they were outside the great hall.

"Well they are stories about a ghost living at the opera. No one has seen it but we all have experienced stuff similar to the backdrop that just fell. Personal I think it doesn't like Carlotta but I can understand that. I don't like her either." She smiled to him.

"Right" John chucked. "So apart from the ghost can you tell me more about the people who works here at the opera?"

"First we have Monsieur Lestrade and Monsieur Mycroft the bosses. Then we have Carlotta Donovan the female lead singer and André Le Son the male lead singer. Both very rude, they think no one are better then them. Last but not least we have Madame Hudson she was once a big ballet star when she was young. Most of her career she spent in Paris. Ah here we are" John and Sarah had just come up to a door with the sign 'Doctor's office'. The office was located at the end of a hallway on the second floor.

"I'll perhaps come by when the rehearsal is over" Sarah smiled and said. John smiled back. They said good bye and separated.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note Monsieur Mycroft is not Sherlock brother in this story. Also if you didn't get it André Le Son is my attempt to play with the name Anderson ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

John let out a big sigh when he saw the piles of paper waiting for him in his new office. Organizing didn't seem to have been his predecessor's strongest side. It would take hours to get though all the papers. With another big sigh John sat down behind the desk. After a few hours and a lot of papers later, John had dozed off. He hadn't slept well since his return to England because of the returning nightmares from his time in Afghanistan.

"John…" someone said almost like a whisper. It sounded like a man's voice.

"John…" the voice said again. Then a knock on the door pulled John out from his sleep.

"John!" Sarah said from the doorway.

"Oh hello Sarah" he said still drowsy.

"The rehearsal is over, would you like to grab a coffee of something?" she said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, I have a lot of paper work that has to be done. Maybe some other time, okay?"  
>"Sure, see you around John" she said and left. There was a tone of disappointment in her voice. John felt a bit sorry for turning her offer down; she seemed to be a nice young woman. For half an hour John sat in silence working, then the silence broke.<p>

"John…" it was that ghostly voice again. John had only thought the voice had been part of a dream but here it was when he was wide awake.

"Sarah is that you?" John looked up but there was no Sarah. It couldn't be her; the voice was from a man.

"John…" John stood up and walked towards the door. This started to be ridiculous.

"Who's there? I'm not in a mood for a prank" John said annoyed and looked out the door to spot the source of the ghostly voice. But there was no one in the hallway, at least not a living soul.

"Perhaps it's the opera ghost" John thought "Don't be ridiculous John, there's no such things as ghosts" he said to himself. When he was about to return to his desk the voice said his name again, this time a bit louder. He turned around. He needed to find the source of the voice. John left his office and followed the voice. As he got closer to the voice it got louder and louder. Soon he found himself far from his office at a place that looked to be underneath the opera. He looked around, and it looked like a catacomb. John remembered that he had read that the opera had been destroyed by a fire in the 1800 so this had to be the old parts that hadn't been destroyed.

"John…" the voice sounded near and sure enough when he looked further down the hall he saw a figure. It was a man with black clothes and a white face. It was hard to see any details because of the bad lighting from the old lamps. The man moved his hand in a gesture saying 'follow me'. So John did, normally he wouldn't follow a stranger just like that but this felt different, almost mesmerizing. They got further and further down. Soon the black dressed man disappeared into a room and of course John followed. On his walk towards the door to the room, John heard someone who had started to play the violin. When he entered the room and found out that it was the mysterious man who was playing. The melody was nothing John had heard before. John sat down in an armchair and just listened. It was the sweetest melody he had ever heard. The violinist glared over at John while playing. Soon John started to feel sleepy. He tried to stay awake, but soon he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun dun duuuuuun ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

When John woke up the following morning he was in bed. While waking up he thought of the strange dream he had had last night. He had followed a man with black clothes and a white face underneath the opera. It was fun how the brain could come up with such strange dreams. When John was fully awake he realized he wasn't lying in his own bed. He opened his eyes and sure enough he wasn't. John sat up and looked around. The bed John had slept in was a king sized bed. Next to the bed was a bedside table with a music box in the shape of a monkey. John got up from the bed. He remembered that he fell asleep in an armchair. It was most likely that someone had carried him to the bed because he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday. John wondered who had carried him to bed. When John had walked down the three steps leading up to the bed he found himself in a well lit room. The room was big and furnished in the most peculiar way. Most of the furniture seems to have been old props. Almost in the middle of the room was a table that seemed to be used for chemical experiments. It was test tubes and bottles with chemicals all over it. In the far corner of the room was a control panel for a CCTV which seemed to have cameras all over the opera. All over the room was a clutter of music sheets, books and news paper but in the middle of the clutter John saw a person. In the armchair he remembered he had fallen asleep in last night sat the man John had followed. He sat with closed eyes and with his fingertips pushed together. John assumed he was asleep. In the light John could more easily see how he looked like. He was dressed in a dark suit with a purple shirt underneath. The face wasn't as white as is had appeared last night. The only reason it had appeared while was because the right half of the face was covered in a white mask. His hair was dark with curls. John felt his curiosity grow stronger. Why was this man wearing a mask? What John could see was that he seemed fine, the man was even handsome. John snuck careful over to the man and lifted of his mask. When John removed the mask the man sprung to life. He pushed John away from him so hard John landed on the floor in front of him. The mask slipped out of John's hand. The man stood now towering over John.

"How dare you?" the man shouted furious to John. Since John had taken his mask the man was covering his right side of his face with his hand. John sat a few seconds on the floor until his mind had caught up with what just had happened.

"I'm so sorry…" John started and was about to stand up.

"No! Don't look at me" the man got from furious to almost scared. He crawled up as a ball in the armchair and looked away from John. John got up and walked over to him.

"Let me see" John said, bending forwards and moved his hands towards the man's face. The man moved his head way from John. John lowered his hands, he needed a different approach

"What's you name?" John asked kindly. The man turned, looked on John and frowned.

"Sherlock" Sherlock seemed to surprise himself when he said his own name. He seemed not used to hear it.

"Please Sherlock let me see. You can trust me, I'm a doctor"

Sherlock thought for a second and they decided to trust John. He let down his hand that was covering his right side. Now John could see what he was hiding. Going from above Sherlock's right eyebrow down to his cheek bone Sherlock had three long scars.

"That wasn't so bad." John said and smiled. Sherlock looked surprised on him.

"You… you think so? You won't freak out"

"No why wound I?"  
>"That's what people use to do. I'm a freak"<br>"No you're not a freak. I even think you are handsome, the scars don't matter" John just had finished his sentence when Sherlock cupped John's face and gently pulled him in for a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

John had frozen in is track. He felt Sherlock's lips on his own. They were so soft. Sherlock broke the kiss and looked anxious on John.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you" Sherlock said almost ashamed.

"No it's all fine" John cupped Sherlock's face and pulled him in for yet another kiss. If you would have told John the day before that he would end up underneath the opera kissing a complete stranger. He would have wondered if you were high or something. When John kissed Sherlock, he felt something he had never felt before. He had kissed women before but this kiss was completely different. John deepened the kiss as his hands found their way up into Sherlock's hair. Sherlock responded with putting his hands on John's waist. They stayed like that for what felt like hours then John noticed his wrist watch. It was only two hours until work started. John reluctant broke the kiss.

"I really have to go. Work starts in just two hours and I haven't eaten or changed from yesterday's clothes."

"Of course" Sherlock said understanding and nodded. John gave him a quick kiss on the lips then he let go of Sherlock. John straitened up and looked around for an exit. He spotted it and walked towards it.

"Sure you can find you way back?" Sherlock said

"I think so"

"If you get lost I'll come and rescue you" Sherlock said and grinned.

"I'm sure you will" John said and grinned back before he left.

John had no problems finding his way back. He wasted no time to get home. After a well deserved breakfast, shower and a change of clothes John was back at his office at the opera. During his time home John had thought of Sherlock. John had no idea why he had kissed him. It just felt right. John had never showed any interest in men before but he had never met a man like Sherlock before. It was like this mysterious aura surrounded Sherlock. Why was Sherlock wearing a mask and why was he living underneath the opera?

The first one to pop by the doctor's office was Sarah. She only wanted to hi.

"I hope you didn't have to work too late last night." Sarah said.

"Don't worry it was nothing. Sarah, have you ever heard of someone called Sherlock?"

"No sorry, I don't think I have. Why do you ask?" She looked questionable on John

"No particular reason" John assured and gave her a quick smile.

"Right… Well catch you later" Sarah said and left. John thought Sarah must think he was odd, but he had to ask.

Not long after Sarah had left John he felt these long arms wrap around him.

"She knows nothing about me. No one does" Sherlock whispered in John's ear. When John heard Sherlock's voice he got goose bumps which ran down his spine.

"Sherlock what are you doing here?" Sherlock kissed John's temple.

"I just wanted to pay you a visit." Sherlock answered and kissed John again.

"Sherlock, can you tell me why you've chosen me. Clearly I'm the only one knowing about you. Why?" John turned and looked on Sherlock.

"I saw that you weren't like everyone else and that interested me" Sherlock looked into John's eyes.

"All right. Well, I don't mind that" John grinned, cupped Sherlock face and pulled in for a kiss. They had kissed for awhile when Sherlock broke away. They heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Someone is coming. I have to leave. You know your way down to my hideout, so I'll wait for you there until your workday is over"

"Sounds good" John said. He had pressed his forehead against Sherlock's. Sherlock smiled and gave John one more kiss before he disappeared into the shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

After his workday had ended John found himself cuddling with Sherlock in the king size bed. Sherlock had his arms around John and John was resting his head against Sherlock's shoulder.

"May I ask how you got your scars?" John asked while running his finger down Sherlock's scars. Sherlock closed his eyes for a second while burying his nose in John's hair and breathing in John's sent.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." John added when Sherlock hadn't answered his question.

"No no, I will tell you. It's… It's just painful." Sherlock was now looking at John with sad eyes before pulling him in a tighter hug.

"My father had always been a violent man, especially when he as drunk. I was only nine at the time but I still have fresh memories from all the beating."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I shouldn't have asked." John got shocked of what he had just heard. He felt bad for asking that question, because he could see how sad it was making Sherlock.

"Don't be. You had the right to ask" Sherlock kissed John's forehead before continuing his story. "One day my father swung a broken beer bottle towards me and… well you can still see the results. When the wounds were fresh I couldn't leave the house. A week later dad really lost it. When he beat me this time I saw in his eyes that this time he wouldn't stop. He wanted me dead. Somehow I got hold of a kitchen knife and stabbed him in his foot. I got loose from him and I started to run. I heard him shout: 'If I get hold of you I will kill you!' I remember running through the streets of London with no shoes. When I got to the opera I found an unlocked door. Here I knew dad would never find me. After some exploring I found this place here I knew I would be safe and no one could ever hurt me again."

"So you have almost lived your entire life down here?" John asked.

"Basically yes"

"That wasn't something I noticed when we had sex" John looked surprised.

"I'm a man of many surprises" Sherlock chucked and kissed John on his forehead again. John turned his attention to the music box in the shape of a monkey on the bedside table. Sherlock noticed this. He pulled out his arm and winded up the music box so it started to play. It was the same sweet melody Sherlock had played for John the night they had met.

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face, so the world will never find you. " Sherlock sang softly.

"What a sweet song"

"My mum used to sing it for me when I needed comfort after dad's all beatings. She really wanted the abuse to stop, but he was beating her too. If she tried to stop him from beating me he would only beat her even more."

"I feel so bad for you and mother." John said with a sad expression.

"Please don't. It belongs to the past and right now I'm more interested in the present" Sherlock gently took John's chin between two fingers and pulled him up for a sweet kiss.

Two weeks later it was a masquerade bale at the opera to celebrate the 200 years jubilee of the opera. All of the staff was invited including John. John rather wanted to spend the evening down in the hideout with Sherlock (like he did most of his evenings and nights), but he felt he had to attend at the masquerade. He made last minutes adjustments to his costume before leaving his flat. John hailed a cab and went to the opera.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The lyrics to the Masquerade song belongs to Webber. I just love that song and thought the lyrics would fit. Also a Phantom story wouldn't be the same with out a Masquerade. (You can watch a clip of that song on you tube)**

**Don't worry this story will get more excited. Here's a little teaser: "Later on John will get accused for something he hadn't done and Sherlock will get furious. And get the phantom mad is the last thing you want to do…" ;)**

**Oh and one more thing. Since this story take place in the 21st century Sherlock couldn't be a circus freak like the original Phantom so beating by his father was the best I could some up. It's as equal horrible.**


	6. Chapter 6

The theme for the masquerade was 19 century, the same century the opera had opened. John was wearing a black and gold Admiral costume with a black mask. He was thankful for the jacket's high collar. It helped him hide the hickeys Sherlock had given him last night. John entered the opera, the masquerade was held in bottom floor in front of the great staircase. A bustle of people filled the hall. John felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. John turned around. Even though she was wearing a green dress with matching mask John recognizes Sarah.

"You look stunning tonight" She said and smiled. John bowed like a gentleman.

"You too Miss Sarah" John said and smiled back to her.

"Shall we dance?" Sarah asked.

"Sure" John and Sarah took the dancing position and started to dance. It was a fast waltz. After a while Sarah turned her attention towards the staircase.

"Who's that?" she asked. John turned around. Down from the stairs came a tall man in bright red clothes and black boots. He was wearing a skeleton mask. The people around John and Sarah also turned around to look on this well dressed stranger. They whispered to each other wondering who he was, but no one had the answer, no one knew who he was. Except John, he could recognize those black curls anywhere. The man in the bright red clothes was no other than Sherlock. Sherlock walked over to John and Sarah.

"Miss Sarah may I steal your cavalier?" Sherlock asked her in is deep voice.

"Uhm sure…" she said like she wasn't sure. Perhaps it was because this tall stranger knew her name.

"Thank you" Sherlock then turned to John "Come on John" John was surprised to see Sherlock here but he was also glad. He followed after him into a quiet corner in the room next door.

"Sherlock I'm surprised to see you here" John finally said when they were alone. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and John his arms around Sherlock.

"Since you couldn't come to me I came to you. Besides at a masquerade is the perfect hiding place for me"

"I'm so glad you came" John smiled and let their lips meet. John knew this would be the greatest evening ever. What John didn't know was that Sarah had followed after him and Sherlock. She had wanted to find out who the stranger was. Then she saw them kiss. She felt her heart broke. She left crying. Sarah thought she really would have a change with John but it seemed that she had been barking up the wrong tree. 

The following week John was working as usual in his office when Carlotta came by.

"Miss Donovan, how can I help you?" John asked when Carlotta had taken a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Carlotta, please. Well I have to work late nights and have to get up early. Not much time for sleep. Let's get strait to the point. I want you prescribe me something to keep me going." Carlotta said and looked serious on John.

"You want to prescribe you drugs?" John said surprised.

"If you put it that way, yes. It's not easy being the star. You have to prioritize. All the other doctors did that before you." she said cold. She didn't really care that she asked John for drugs.

"No I can't. It's against the medic rules." John said, he couldn't believe what Carlotta was asking that of him.

Carlotta stood up furious and stared hard at John. She didn't like to not get her way

"If you don't do as I say I will tell everybody that you tried to rape me."


	7. Chapter 7

John stood up, getting more pissed but the second. He wasn't going to take Carlotta's threat.

"You can threat me how much as you want but I won't do it. Now leave" He pointed towards the door.

"Fine, but mark my words. No one says no to me!" she said mad, turned on her heals and left. When Carlotta was gone, John sighed and sat down. He massaged his forehead before continue his work.

Only five minutes past when John's cell phone buzzed. It was a text from Monsieur Lestrade saying: 'My office immediately!' John wondered what could be so immediately, if he was sick he would have come to John's office. He got up from his chair and left for Monsieur Lestrade and Monsieur Mycroft's office. When John got there he didn't need to knock, they was expecting him. In the office John was met by a peculiar scene. In front of office table sat Carlotta crying, Monsieur Lestrade had his hand on her shoulder trying to confront her. Behind the table sat Monsieur Mycroft staring mad on John.

"Dr Watson, do you know why you are here?" Monsieur Mycroft asked a confused John.

"No not really"

"Carlotta says you tried to rape her"

"What? No! I didn't. She tried to…" But John couldn't finish his sentence before Carlotta stared to yowl. Possibly to make sure he didn't mention the drugs.

"It was so horrible!" she cried and hid her face in her hands. Monsieur Lestrade patted her shoulder to try to calm her.

"We do not tolerate this at our opera and you will be escort at once from this opera. Be happy we won't report you" Monsieur Mycroft said with a cold look.

"But… no… you can't" John didn't know what to say, he felt so powerless.

"If you even try to return we will charge you for rape" Mycroft said to John then he gave a sign to the security guard (who John hadn't notice until now) by the door. The guard walked over to John and grabbed his arm.

"This way sir" he said to John. John had no choice than to follow him. During the way out from the opera John couldn't think on anything other than Sherlock. How sad Sherlock would be when John didn't came to him after work. But there was nothing John could do. He had no way to contact Sherlock and sneaking back inside the opera was not any option. If the pair of bosses found him they would charge him for rape. John was now outside the opera. He sighed and looked up on the building for the last time. The security guard watched him from the door to make sure John didn't try to get back inside. John felt his heart broke. He would never see Sherlock again. John hailed a cab and got home.

When the evening came Sherlock was waiting down in the hideout for John to arrive. But John never came. First Sherlock thought John was just late, that can happen. An hour past but no John and now Sherlock got worried. He walked over to his CCTV controls and looked on the screen of any signs of John. But John wasn't anywhere to be seen. Sherlock got this strange feeling in his stomach that something was wrong. He put on the speakers of all the cameras and started to listen for someone to mention John's name. Soon enough he heard it. Sherlock turned his attention to that camera and started to listen. The camera was places in one of the ballet rooms. Sarah stood stretching with one other ballet dancer called Molly.

"Have you heard that they have thrown out that friendly Dr Watson from the opera?" Molly asked Sarah.

"No I haven't" Sarah said surprised "How come?"

"Well there's a rumour that he tried to rape Carlotta." Molly said

"What? John is such a nice person he would never do such thing…." Sherlock didn't need to listen anymore. He now knew what was going on. Sherlock knew that Carlotta use to threaten the doctors on the opera to get her drugs. The anger boiled inside of Sherlock, Carlotta had taken away the person Sherlock had ever loved and now she was going to pay for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun... Dun... duuuuunnn... again;) I'm really pleased how this chapter turned out :) Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

At the great hall the rehearsal was taking place. The crew had told Carlotta to rest from her trauma. But no, nothing could stop her from performing, the audience needed her. On stage Carlotta was the boss. So when Carlotta was at her best bossing people around, the great hall filled with a deep laugh. The laugh sent cold shivers down the spine of the crew, even Carlotta. People looked around for the source of the laugh but they didn't found it. First they thought the sound crew was playing them a prank but they looked as surprised as everyone else. The laugh stopped and this deep voice took its place.

"Bravo to you Miss Carlotta Donovan. I didn't know you could go so low" Sherlock said. Carlotta turned white. It was something in Sherlock voice that scared her. People looked around to locate where Sherlock's voice came from but it seemed like it came from everywhere.

"I… I have no idea what you are talking about" Carlotta said, you could hear that she was scared.

"HA! Don't make me laugh. We both know that's not true. You accused an innocent man for rape just to cover up your use for drugs."

"That's not true" Carlotta said and tried to sound convincing.

"WRONG!" Sherlock shouted as the opera's mighty chandelier came crashing down to the floor in front of the stage. The crystals flew all over the place. Luckily no one got hurt but Carlotta had tripped and sat on her butt on the stage. She looked frightened on the trashed chandelier then she burst into hysterical tears.

"Okay I lied! John Watson didn't try to rape me. Please don't kill me!" People rushed over to Carlotta to help her. Sherlock chucked.

"The great star Carlotta just a simple drug addict. Pathetic! This should teach you all not to mess with the Phantom of the Opera." As soon as Sherlock's laughter faded away people on the stage started to talk. Carlotta was now sitting on a chair.

"That maniac tried to kill our star. We must stop him before he tries to kill someone else" The male leading singer André Le Son said. Some other in the crew agreed.

"Calm down everyone, we have no idea who this man is." Monsieur Lestrade said. In that moment Sarah stepped towards.

"I think I know who it is" Everyone turned and looked on her. "I recognize the voice that belonged to the stranger from the masquerade. You know him in red clothes and skeleton mask" People had no problem remember him. He hadn't been hard to miss.

"Clearly Dr Watson knows this man. I'll call him and get him back here. Also we own him an apologize" Monsieur Lestrade said while picking up his cell phone

John had been laying on his bed when Monsieur Lestrade had called him and asked him to come down to the opera. John had no idea why, but soon he was on his way. Monsieur Lestrade's call had been short and he had sounded agitated. John hoped they had changed their minds and would let him come back to work. John was chocked of what he saw when he entered the great hall. The chandelier crashed on the floor, Carlotta crying hysterical in a corner of the stage and rest of the crew generally upset. Why did he have the feeling Sherlock was behind all this? Everyone got quiet when they saw John walking up to the stage.

"What happened? Are everyone okay?" John asked.

"Everyone's fine except that your friend tried to kill Carlotta" André said mad to John. Monsieur Mycroft turned to John.

"You need to tell us who he is. We must to arrest him for attempting murder on Carlotta"

"I have no idea who you are talking about" John said but he was sure they meant Sherlock.

"The man you were with on the masquerade. Sarah recognized his voice" Mycroft said. John felt the mess he was in right now. He had to get to Sherlock before anyone else did.

"Oh… Just give… me a minute" John excused himself and walked fast out from the great hall. Outside the doors he started to run towards the door down to Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just one more chapter and an epilogue then this story has come to an end. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

John soon entered Sherlock's hideout. Sherlock was of course waiting for him. They met in an embrace in the middle of the room. John thought he would never see Sherlock again so he was quite relieved to hold Sherlock in his arms. He kissed Sherlock then he leaned his head against Sherlock's shoulder.

"They said you tried to kill Carlotta" John said. Sherlock kissed his forehead.

"Kill is such strong word. I merely scared her. She accused you for something you didn't do. And… and I was scared that I would never see you again." John looked on Sherlock. His words had moved John. What Sherlock had did he did for John. No one had ever cared for John like that before. John's hands found their way into Sherlock's hair and then John pulled in Sherlock for a kiss. In the middle of the kiss John broke away.

"We need to get away from here. I won't let them get hold of you." John said. Sherlock sighed and let go of John.

"I can't. I have never left the opera." Sherlock looked at John with a sad expression.

"I can't just leave you here" John walked over to Sherlock and took Sherlock's hands in his. He couldn't believe that Sherlock had said that. Sherlock was his everything and he couldn't see a life without him.

"John, I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this. You should leave. Forget me, forget about all this. Live a normal life" Sherlock felt that he was about to start crying.

"No like I said I won't leave you." John said and shook his head "It's all right to be scared but I'll promise you I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Now please come with me and we will leave this place before they find you." John rubbed his thumbs on Sherlock's hands. "Please" John said low. He looked into Sherlock eyes. John's tears weren't far away. A few seconds pasted, but for John it felt like hours, before Sherlock spoke.

"All right lets leave. Perhaps I'll even find the outside world very fascinating" Sherlock said and smiled to John. John felt how a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. Now he felt like he wanted to cry of happiness. John cupped Sherlock head and pulled him for a kiss. The kiss was quick then John broke it and took Sherlock hand.

"Let's go then" he said and turned towards the door.

"No John, this way" Sherlock said and pulled John with him in the opposite direction.

"Sherlock what are you doing? We need to leave" John said while following Sherlock. Sherlock just looked mischievous on John. When they came up to the CCTV controls Sherlock pushed a hidden bottom under the panel. When he did that a hidden door behind the controls opened and reviled a secret corridor.

"Wow you are really a man full of surprises." John said amazed when the corridor had revealed itself.

"You have no idea" Sherlock grinned and gave John a kiss before they headed into the corridor and away from the opera.

Only five minutes after that the hidden door had shut itself behind Sherlock and John, Sarah entered the hideout. She had followed after John just to see where he had gone. After all he had just stormed out from the great hall without giving any answers. Sarah looked around amazed. She had never seen anything like this before. Sarah didn't even know a place like this was located beneath the opera. In that moment she noticed something white on the table in the middle of the room. When she got closed she saw it was a white mask. Next to the mask stood the monkey shaped music box. Sarah took up the mask then she turned her attention back to the peculiar room and started to look around. Little did she know who this room had belonged to and what had happened here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was the last chapter, but don't worry. There will be an epilogue in which Sherlock will be reunited with someone from his past, so stay tuned. ;)**


	10. Epilogue

The first two days after Sherlock and John had left the opera they had stayed in bed (only for the exception for eating and using the bathroom). John's small bed had been nothing compared to the king sized one down in Sherlock hideout. But it didn't matter for either John or Sherlock as long as they were together. Sarah had called the first day. She had been concerned for John why he had left the opera so rapidly. John had to come up with a good explanation. It wasn't easy to keep a straight face while on the phone at the same time as Sherlock was kissing him teasingly and eagerly. On the third day Sherlock started to show interest in the outside world. He could spend several hours just looking out on the street from the window of the flat. John gave Sherlock an old blue scarf. Sherlock used the scarf to hide part of his scares when they went out. John told Sherlock he didn't need to hide his scares, it was nothing to be ashamed of and he was perfect as he was. One morning when John had woken up early he saw the monkey shaped music box standing on the desk. It seemed that during the night Sherlock had been back at the hideout to fetch the music box, his violin and some other of his stuff including a skull. John just smiled to himself, snuggled closer to a sleeping Sherlock and fell back to sleep.

That was now three weeks ago. Sherlock and John were in a cab. Sherlock had started to wonder what had happened to his parents, particular his mother after he had left. John had encouraged him to find out. They found out that the day after Sherlock disappearing Sherlock's father had been arrested for abusing his wife. He was sent to jail where he died after a heart attack. With some more digging Sherlock had found out his mother was still alive and that was where they were heading. Sherlock looked nervous out the window. That wasn't strange, after all he hadn't seen his mother in a long time and he was scared she wouldn't recognize him. John had taken a day off from his new job at a local clinic to support Sherlock. John squeezed Sherlock's hand gentle and gave him a smile. Sherlock turned to John and returned the smile. Soon the cab pulled up at the address which Sherlock's mother lived at. Violet Holmes lived in flat A at 221 Baker Street. John knocked on the door, Sherlock stood behind him. Sherlock had now stopped covering his scars with the scarf. The scares weren't bothering him anymore. Soon enough Violet opened. She was just a few centimeters taller than John. It was no doubt that she was Sherlock's mother, they had the same dark curly hair (hers had just stated to turn gray) and blue eyes.

"Mrs Violet Holmes, my name is John Watson and well… I have someone here that would like to see you" John smiled to her and took a step to the side to reveal Sherlock. Violet looked quiet at John then she turned and looked at Sherlock.

"Sher… Sherlock?" She looked at Sherlock with a surprised look.

"Hello mummy" Sherlock said a bit unsure. Violet eyes lit up

"Sherlock! Sherlock my baby boy" She embraced Sherlock. "I can't believe it's you" She started to cry while hugging him. Sherlock smiled and hugged her back. John smiled for himself at the scene that was taking place in front of him. A mother and son reunited after so many years. Violet looked up on John while hugging Sherlock with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you for bring back my boy" She said low to him and smiled a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And it's done :D I'm so please with this story. Thank you for reading. I had so much fun writing this. :) I'm so going to write more Sherlock/John stories in the future ;)**


End file.
